parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Robot Boy's New Groove
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2000's Disney film "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast * Kuzco (Baby) - Baby Astro Boy (OC) * Kuzco (Human) - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) * Kuzco (Llama) - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Pacha - Jak (Jak and Daxter) * Yzma (Human) - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Kronk - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Grug Crood (The Croods) * Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Titan (Megamind) * Chicha - Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter) * Chaca - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Tipo - Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) * Bucky the Squirrel - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Butler - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Chef - Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E) * Theme Song Guy - The Once-ler (The Lorax; 2012) * 1st Guard - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Rudy the Old Man - Osmo (Daxter) * Man for Bride Choosing - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Brides - Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z), Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha), Nagisa Misumi (Pretty Cure), Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls), Kim Possible and Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * 2nd Guard - Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Peasant Near Yzma - Fritz Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Announcer for Pacha - Snotlout (How to Train Your Dragon) * Misty the Llama - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Jaguars - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) * Crocodiles - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) * Bees - Bees (Tom and Jerry) * Bird Bingo - Nigel the Pelican (Finding Nemo) * Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Granny (Baby Looney Tunes) * Man giving thumbs up - Cleveland Brown Jr. (The Cleveland Show) * Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Carter Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) * Birthday Singers - Snuggly Duckling Thugs (Tangled) * Llamas - Monsters from scare floor (Monsters, Inc.) * 2 Men at Checkerboard - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) * Woman with Pinata - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) * Children with Pinata - Various Kids (TMNT; 2007) * Guards - Lord Farquaad's Guards (Shrek) and Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles) * Guard in Warthog Form - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Guard in Lizard Form - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Guard in Octopus Form - Stretch (Toy Story 3) * Guard in Gorilla Form - Alister Azimuth (Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time) * Guard in Cow Form - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Franklin the Turtle (Franklin) * Kuzco (Bird) - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Kuzco (Whale) - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!; 2008) * Yzma (Kitten) - Kismet (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * 3rd Guard - Shan Yu (Mulan; 1998) * Trampoline Owner - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Chicha's Baby - Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) * Kronk's Scouts - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat), Evie (Mike the Knight), June (Little Einsteins) and Emmy (Dragon Tales) Trailer/Transcript * The Robot Boy's New Groove Trailer/Transcript Scenes * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 2 - Jak's Arrival/The Robot Boy's Advisor * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 3 - Astro Boytopia * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 4 - Mother Gothel's Revenge * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 6 - Finishing the Job * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 7 - Jak Returns Home * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 8 - Demon Monster * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Jak to the Rescue * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 10 - The Transition of Power * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 14 - A Monster Alone/Friends, Finally * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 15 - Playtime at Jak's House * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 16 - The Chase * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 17 - Mother Gothel Confronts Astro Boy/Mike Wazowski * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 19 - Mother Gothel's Cat Form * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 20 - A Whole New Groove * The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 21 - End Credits Movie used: * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: * Monsters, Inc. * Astro Boy (2009) * Big Hero 6 * WALL-E * The Lorax (2012) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Daxter * Gnomeo & Juliet * Powerpuff Girls Z * InuYasha * Pretty Cure * Gravity Falls * Kim Possible * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Jak II * Oliver and Company * Tangled * Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs * Meet the Robinsons * How to Train Your Dragon * Jak 3 * Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2 * The Croods * Megamind * Jak X: Combat Racing * Goldie & Bear * PAW Patrol * Happy Tree Friends * Monsters, Inc. Wreck Room Arcade * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Conker: Live & Reloaded * Despicable Me 2 * PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale * The Rescuers * Tom and Jerry * Finding Nemo * Baby Looney Tunes * The Cleveland Show * Family Guy * The Road to El Dorado * Bee Movie * TMNT (2007) * Shrek * The Incredibles * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Rango * The Penguins of Madagascar * Toy Story 3 * Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time * Tarzan * Franklin * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * Monsters, Inc.: Mike's New Car * Mulan * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Fairly Oddparents * Kid vs. Kat * Mike the Knight * Little Einsteins * Dragon Tales Gallery baby_chii_tan__astro__s_lil_bro_by_kabuki_sohma-d31206a.jpg|Baby Astro Boy as Kuzco (Baby) Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Kuzco (Human) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7821.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Kuzco (Llama) Jak 3 ending.jpeg|Jak as Pacha Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Yzma (Human) Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Kronk File:Grug_Crood.png|Grug Crood as Kronk's Shoulder Angel File:Tighten.jpg|Titan as Kronk's Shoulder Devil Jak 3 Keira.jpeg|Keira Hagai as Chicha Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks as Chaca Al licks plays with a froot.png|Alex Porter as Tipo Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker as Bucky the Squirrel Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Butler See also * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (Following) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs